Welcome to our group
by Cho Sa Min
Summary: Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam anggota boyband Super Junior yang terakhir.Akankah para fans akan menerimanya ? atau justru kebalikannya?simak kelanjutannya / Friendship /


Welcome to our group

One shot

Cast : Kyuhyun

All member suju

Author : Park Shi Hyun

Genre : friendship

No copas

No BASH

Warning : Mian kalau ada typo,maklum baru bikin ff hehehe :D

^^~~~~~~~~Happy reading~~~~~~~~~~~ ^^

Author P0V

Matahari sudah menyinari cahayanya yang membuat sang leader super junior menjadi bangun dari tidur lelapnya . leader itu bernama park jung soo yang biasa di panggil leeteuk . dalam boyband ini terdiri dari 12 member yaitu

Park jung soo a.k.a Leeteuk

Kim heechul

Hangeng

Kim joong won

Kim young won

Lee shindonghae

Lee sungmin

Lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk

Lee donghae

Choi siwon

Kim ryeowook

Kim kibum

Leeteuk pun pergi ke kamar mandi lalu membangunkan semua dongsaengnya

Skip

Ryeowook : tara..makanan sudah siap *sambil membawa makanan dari dapur menuju meja makan

Shindong : wahh sepertinya enak nih

Ryeowook : pastinya,buatanku gitu loh

Shindong : baiklah ,ayo kita makan *langsung mengambil ayam di meja makannya

Leeteuk : hey,shindong-shhi kita berdoa dulu

Shindong hanya menyengir saja

Leeteuk : kita berdoa dulu ya , dan siwon kau yang pimpin doanya

Siwon : ne hyung

.

Setelah mereka semua berdoa mereka langsung menyantapkan makanan di depannya

.

.

Sesudah makan,mereka pun ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv bareng . hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal sama sekali

Donghae dan eunhyuk sedang menonton tv bersama . shindong sedang memakan cemilannya . siwon dan kibum sedang membaca alkitab bersama . heechul dan hangeng mengurusi anaknya yaitu heebum #plakk . yesung sedang mengurusi ddankkoma kesayangannya . ryeowook sedang membuka resep makanan di internet . sungmin ,leeteuk ,kangin , hanya bengong saja di ruangan tersebut

Tak ada pembicaraan sedikit pun di sana . hanya terdengar suara televisi

Donghae pun mulai angkat bicara sesudah keheningan itu

Donghae : hyung , kan kita tidak ada jadwal manggung ,bagaimana kita jalan-jalan saja?bagaimana?kau mau? *tanyanya pada leeteuk

Leeteuk : aku malas keluar hae-ahh

Tak lama suara handphone leeteuk berbunyi . ternyata yang menelpon nya lee so man . leeteuk pun mengangkatnya

Leeteuk : yaboseo

Lee so man : leeteuk-sshi apa kau bisa ke gedung SM dulu sebentar?

Leeteuk : baik ahjusshi

Leeteuk pun menutup telefonnya

Eunhyuk : siapa hyung?

Leeteuk : ahjusshi so man

Donghae : memangnya ada apa dia menelpon mu hyung ?

Leeteuk : katanya ingin menemui ku sekarang

Eunhyuk : untuk apa ?

Leeteuk : molla *sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

Leeteuk pun ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya

.

Kangin : hyung,bolehkah aku mengantarkan mu?

Leeteuk : tidak usah . biar aku saja

Kangin : ohh ya sudah .hati-hati di jalan hyung

Leeteuk : ne kangin-ahh

Leteuk pun keluar dari dorm suju dan melajukan mobilnya ke gedung SM menemui lee so man

.

.

Sesampainya

Leeteuk pun berjalan ke ruangan lee so man dan ia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dengan sopan

Tok..tok..tok..

Lee so man : masuk *ucap dari dalam ruangannya

Leeteuk pun masuk kedalamnya

Lee so man : ahh teukie kau sudah datang..

Leeteuk : ada apa ahjusshi memenaggiku kemari?bukankah hari ini super junior tidak ada jadwal manggung?

Lee so man : ahh ne,aku memanggilmu untuk berbicara denganmu sebentar

Leeteuk : sialahkan , memang kau ingin bicara apa ?

Lee so man : aku akan menambahkan satu orang lagi untuk masuk di group mu itu *to the point

Leeteuk : mwo?maksudmu kita menambahkan orang lagi di group kita? *Tanya tak percaya

Lee so man : ne ,wae?ada masalah?

Leeteuk : tapi group kita sudah terlalu banyak ,kenapa di tambahkan lagi ?

Lee so man : memangnya kenapa ?ini perintahku ,kau harus satu orang saja ini untuk terakhir kalinya

Leeteuk : hmm.. *menghela nafas beratnya

Lee so man : ahh ia , orangnya kau bawa langsung ke dorm akan menuju ke sebentar lagi dia akan datang

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu di ruangan tersebut

Lee so man : masuklah

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu . ia berdiri di belakang tempat duduk leeteuk

Lee so man : nah teukie ini dia orangnya yang akan masuk ke group mu

Leeteuk pun menoleh ke belakang , ia menatap namja itu dengan lama

Leeteuk : KAU..!

_Flashback_

Leeteuk : ne,aku akan segera pulang ,kau jangan banyak bicara,bisa-bisa orang lain pada mengenaliku *berbicara di handphone

Eunhyuk : ne pulang !

Leeteuk : oke

Leeteuk pun menutup teleponnya bersama eunhyuk tadi

Leeteuk berjalan keluar dari toko buku dengan tergesa-gesa dan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang membuat penyamaran di wajahnya jadi terbuka dan membuat leeteuk terjatuh

Someone : mian *membungkuk dan menolong leeteuk

Dari kejauhan leeteuk melihat para fansnya bergegas menghampiri dia 'aishh..jadi ketahuan kan'batinnya

Someone : anda tidak apa-apa tuan?

Leeteuk : aisshh semuanya gara-gara kau !

*ucap leeteuk dan dia pun langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju mobilnya .

Someone : ada apa dengannya ?*ucapnya bingung

Sesampainya ..

Eunhyuk : yak hyung,kau lama sekali !

Leeteuk : mian,tadi aku hampir saja di kejar-kejar oleh para fansku

Eunhyuk : kok bisa?

Leeteuk : tadi ada yang menabrakku,sehingga penyamaranku terbuka

Eunhyuk : oh ya sudahlah,ayo makan . sedari tadi kita semua menunggumu tahu !

Leeteuk : ne,aku tau itu

_Flashback off_

Lee so man : ehh kau sudah mengenalnya teukkie ?

Leeteuk : ani saja pernah bertemu

Lee so man : ohh,jadi kau belum tau . ini anngota barumu teukie ,kenalkan ini namanya tepatnya cho kyuhyun

Kyuhyun : annyeong kyuhyun imnida , bagapseumnida *membukkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum pada leeteuk

Leeteuk : annyeong , park jung soo imnida bisa memanggilku dengan leeteuk hyung atau teukie hyung *ucapnya berdiri dari duduknya lalu membukkukkan badannya tanda hormat dan tersenyum pada kyuhyun

Lee so man : nah sekarang kau pulang , dan bawa kyuhyun ke dorm . ingat kau harus menjaganya dongsaeng kau jahili dia

Leeteuk : baiklah ahjusshi , aku pulang kau ikutlah denganku kyu

Kyuhyun : ne hyung

Lee so man : baiklah ,kalian boleh keluar

Leeteuk : annyeong ahjusshi

Leeteuk dan kyuhyun pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan ia pergi ke parkiran mobil untuk mengambil mobil leeteuk

.

.

Leeteuk : kau berasal dari mana ? *tanyanya di dalam mobil

Kyuhyun : aku dari nawon

Leeteuk : ohh lahirmu tahun berapa ?

Kyuhyun : tahun 1988 hyung . oh ia,soal waktu itu ,aku minta maaf . mian aku tak tau kalau kau itu artis hyung

Leeteuk : mwo?kau tak mengenalku?aku ini artis tenar,tapi kau tak mengenalku?ckckck..*menggelengkan kepalanya

Kyuhyun : ani hyung,mian

Leeteuk : tak apa,tapi sekarang kau sudah mengenalku kan

Kyuhyun : ne hyung

Tibanya di dorm leeteuk dan kyuhyun pun turun dari mobilnya

.

Leeteuk : sialhkan masuk , ini dorm kita

Kyuhyun : ne

Leeteuk pun masuk duluan ,sedangkan kyu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang

Kangin : hyung , kau sudah pulang *ucapnya mengahampiri leeteuk di susul oleh ryeowook,yesung,eunhyuk di belakan kangin

Eunhyuk pun merasa asing dengan orang yang di bawa leeteuk

Eunhyuk : hyung , itu siapa?

Leeteuk : ahh ne , kenalkan ini anggota baru di grup kita

Kyuhyun : annyeonghaseo cho kyuhyun imnida . kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan kyuhyun saja *tersenyum

Yesung : mwo ? kita nambah satu orang lagi hyung ? aigoo~~ini sudah terlalu banyak ,di tambah satu orang lagi menjadi 13 orang ?huft.. *menghela nafas beratnya

Leeteuk : waeyo ?kau tak suka ?

Yesung : ani , hanya saja kita sudah kebanyakan anggota

Leeteuk : gpp bagus kalau kita banyak anggota . kita akan bisa bermain dan bekerja sama . ya sudah ,ku harap kalian bisa menerima anggota baru kita ini , dan dia adalah maknae di grup kita

Ryeowook : mwo ?maknae hyung ? tak salah ? ku kira dia lebih tua dariku . berarti aku tak jadi maknae lagi .. *memanyunkan bibirnya

Leeteuk : sudahlah , bagiku kau tetap maknae . kau dan kyuhyun bagiku keduanya sama-sama maknae .gak ada yang berbeda darimu

Ryeowook : benarkah hyung ?

Leeteuk : ne , dan kau kyu ikut aku . aku akan menunjukkan kamar untukmu

Kyuhyun : ne hyung

Leeteuk dan kyuhyun pun pergi dari tempat itu dan leeteuk mulai menunjukkan kamarnya

Leeteuk : min-ahh apa kau ada di dalam ? *dari luar

Sungmin : ne hyung ,sebentar aku buka kan dulu

Sungmin pun membuka pintu kamarnya

Sungmin : ada apa hyung , dan ehh ini siapa hyung?

Leeteuk : kenalkan ini anggota baru kita dan dia adalah maknae baru kita

Kyuhyun : annyeong ,cho kyuhyun imnida . kau bisa memanggilku kyuhyun saja *membungkkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum

Sungmin : ne , lee sungmin imnida . kau bisa memanggilku sungmin hyung atau Minnie hyung saja *tersenyum manis

Leeteuk : Minnie-ahh sekarang kita kan punya anggota baru . dia juga harus tinggal di dorm ini . dan di dorm ini semua kamar sudah di tempati,tapi hanya kamarmu lah yang belum . jadi hyung minta kau sekamar dengan kyuhyun ne

Sungmin : tapi hyung,apa dia mau tidur di kamarku sementara kamarku bercorak dengan warna pink semua?

Leeteuk : bagaimana kyu,apa kau mau tidur di kamar sungmin?*Tanya pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun : ne hyung,gwenchana *tersenyum

Leeteuk : baiklah ,kau istirahat ne. dank au sungmin,terimalah kyuhyun sebagai dongsaeng barumu

Sungmin : ne hyung

Leeteuk : ya sudah aku ke bawah kyu

Kyuhyun : ne hyung,gomawo

.

.

.

Esok harinya..

Matahari pagi telah membangunkan sungmin dari tidurnya . ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka lalu membangunkan kyuhyun yang sedang tidur terlelap

Sungmin : kyu,ayo bangun hari sudah siang . waktunya kita sarapan

Kyu tak bergeming

Sungmin : kyu ayo cepat bangun,nanti kau bisa di marahi leeteuk hyung*mengoyakkan badan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun : hngg.. ne hyung

Sungmin : cepat bangun ,cuci muka lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan !

Kyuhyun : ne hyung..

Kyuhyun pun bangun dari tidurnya . ia pergi ke kamar mandi lalu turun ke bawah

.

.

#ruang makan

Donghae : kyu,duduklah di sini *menunjuk bangku di depannya

Kyuhyun : gomawo hyung

Leeteuk : hari ini kita ada jadwal manggung . jadi habis makan kita langsung ke tempat latihan lalu setelah itu kita akan konser

Siwon : tapi hyung,kyuhyun baru jadi anggota baru . dia belum tau dance dan lagu kita ini

Leeteuk : tenanglah . nanti aku ajari pasti dia bisa kok di pentas nanti *tersenyum pada siwon

Siwon : baiklah..

.

.

Semua anggota super junior pun pergi meninggalkan dormnya . mereka menuju ke tempat latihan dahulu

Sesampainya ..

Semua anggota pun turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung latihan

Yesung : hwaa..akhirnya sampai juga . macetnya panjang sekali

Ryeowook : kau berbicara dengan siapa hyung ? *tampang meledek

Yesung : ishh kau ini,aku bicara dengan kau lah. Siapa lagi orang yang ada di dekatku sekarang kecuali kau

Ryeowook : tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan mu itu hyung

Yesung : yak kau ini . hargailah aku sedang berbicara !

Ryeowook : aku tak mau *berjalan menjauh dari yesung

Yesung pun geram,akhirnya ia mendekati ryeowook tapi ryeowook justru lari .mereka pun kejar-kejaran di dalam gedung tersebut

Leeteuk : YAK! Kalian ! jangan berlari-lari seperti anak kecil . ini bukan saatnya bermain . ini saatnya kita latihan,1 jam lagi kita akan konser. Arraseo !

Ryeowook dan yesung pun berhenti kejar-kejaran setelah mendengar leeteuk berbicara yang cukup keras itu . mereka pun menuruti perkataan leeteuk tadi

.

.

Eunhyuk : aku sebagai lead dance di sini,aku akan meminta shindong hyung dan donghae untuk membatuku mengajarkan kyu menari untuk perfrom nanti . bagaimana ? setuju ?

Shindong dan donghae : baiklah,aku setuju *ucapnya berbarengan

Sudah hampir 30 menit mengajarkan kyuhyun menari,akhirnya kyuhyun pun bisa . semua hyungnya tersenyum gembira

Siwon : baiklah,sekarang kyuhyun sudah bisa ikut perform sekarang . ayo kita ke tepat tujuan selanjutnya !

Ryeowook : KAJJA ! *ucapnya dengan semangat

.

.

Anggota super junior pun sampai di tempat tujuan . semua anggota berjalan ke backstage di panggung untuk berganti pakaiannya

Semua member pun sudah memakai pakaian untuk konser malam ini . mereka langsung naik ke atas panggung

Semua fans berteriak histeris melihat idolanya datang untuk menghiburnya ..

Semua member pun berdiri di atas panggung dan mengucapkan salam pada seluruh fansnya

ALL member super junior : Annyeonghaseo . Urineun Syupo Juni-OR !

Itulah ucapan pertama member super junior pada fansnya

Leeteuk : hari ini , kita mempunyai anggota baru . perkenalkan dirimu di depan para fans kita *menunjuk kyuhyun

Kyuhyun : Annyeonghaseo , cho kyuhyun imnida *membungkuk dan tersenyum

Para fans yang melihatnya dengan wajah tidak suka . salah satu fans super junior pun angkat bicara

Fans : oppa,mengapa anak itu ada di sini ? aku tak suka dia . aku tak mau super junior menambahkan anggota baru . anak itu pasti akan merusak karir oppa *bentaknya penuh amarah

Terlihat kyuhyun begitu sedih mendengar bentakan fans yang tak suka pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

TBC

Please Review ^^

Gomawo


End file.
